


诱

by JRCM



Category: Real Person Fiction, 南以颜喻 - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, M/M, 周震南Sub, 张颜齐Dom, 踩射, 鞭打
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 05:23:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRCM/pseuds/JRCM
Summary: 张颜齐隐秘的性癖被周震南发现，本以为要要失去他的小男友了，没想到对方主动送上门来……





	诱

张颜齐结束拍摄的时候已经很晚了，匆匆回了酒店，脸上还带着妆，穿的也还是拍摄时候的西装。  
他在车上小眯了一会儿，被手机的几声振动震醒了，不悦的拿起来一看，竟然是周震南发来的消息。  
南南：结束了？  
南南：回来到我房间里来一趟。  
南南：我有事情和你说。  
张颜齐攥着手机反复点开键盘好几遍，最后还是只回了一句：南南，有空再说吧，你明天还有行程，早点休息。  
周震南回的很快：你不来，我今晚就不睡了。  
张颜齐最吃周震南这套威胁，最怕他拿自己身体开玩笑，到了楼下之后便支支吾吾的让姚琛先回屋，自己走向了周震南的房间。  
这两天他们一直冷战，张颜齐心乱如麻，不知该怎么面对周震南才好，他没想到自己从前那点隐秘的性癖会被周震南发现，圈里的朋友给他发以前公调的照片的时候，刚好是周震南抱着他的手机在看，把周震南吓的顿时把他的手机掉在了地上屏幕摔了个稀碎。  
本来只是几张阴暗灯光下的带着点情色意味的侧影，又有面具挡着，还有得解释，奈何朋友下面还补了一句：妖娆，真的不考虑再回来了吗，圈里那些小sub快憋死了。  
性癖这件事纯属先天，张颜齐青春期的时候就意识到了自己的这种“不正常”，入圈也早，但对这事还算控制，人也禁欲，圈里打着BDSM实则就是约炮的笔笔皆是，像他这种坚持无性调教的简直是稀世珍宝，去年他宣布退圈的时候不知道让多少小sub掉了眼泪。  
他既然决定走这条路，必然要放弃这些，本也打算永远埋藏起来了，和周震南在一起之后也没打算告诉他，毕竟这种事情不是谁都能接受的，可没想到会这么猝不及防的就被周震南发现了。  
那天之后，他已经尽力和周震南解释过，但周震南只是沉默，叫张颜齐更觉得无法面他，于是提出了两个人都冷静一下，如果周震南实在不能接受，那就只能分开，结果这一冷静就是半个月，今天还是周震南第一次主动找他。  
他估摸着他的小男朋友这是要对他进行最后宣判了，所以不想去见他，他怕过了今夜，周震南就再也不是他的小男朋友了。

张颜齐走到门口，正要敲门，却发现门没有关，他试探的推门进去，却不见外屋有人。  
“南南？”张颜齐关好门，不明所以的走进屋，转了一圈不见周震南的身影，只好走到了紧闭的卧室门口，“南南，在里面吗？我进来了哦。”  
卧室的门缓缓推开，一副叫张颜齐血脉喷张的画面登时闯入了他眼前。  
他的小男朋友穿着他的白衬衫在床前的地毯上跪的笔直，眼睛上带着丝绸的眼罩，手被拷在身后，而下身一丝不挂，过大的衬衫的下摆刚好遮住了那令人遐想的部位。  
张颜齐强忍住冲上去把他按在地上就地正法的欲望，随手抓了浴袍披在了他身上，俯身就要将他抱起来：“你要干什么！地上凉，起来。”  
“我不要！”周震南拒绝，甩开张颜齐的手，连浴袍也跟着滑落了。  
张颜齐拿他没办法，蹲下来伸手去摘周震南眼罩，又被周震南带着哭腔喝止：“不许摘，你敢摘咱俩就完了，这辈子都完了。”  
“好好好不摘不摘，”张颜齐连忙收手，哄到，“不许哭，我不动你了，你说你要怎样，我都依你，好不好？”  
“你不是喜欢这些吗，我，我也可以……你不要去碰别人。”周震南委屈的咬着嘴唇，吸了吸鼻子。  
张颜齐不知道自己该哭还是该笑，心疼的把他的小男友抱到怀里，看着周围乱七八糟散落的一堆并不怎么专业的工具愁眉不展：“哎呦我的南哥，我不玩这些了，真的不玩了，哪个可能去碰别人嘛，咱不闹了，手铐的钥匙呢，我给你解开。”  
“不行，”周震南在张颜齐怀里扭了扭，“我不要你忍着，你能和别人玩，为什么不能和我玩，你，你嫌弃我！”  
“南南，这不是简单的游戏，如果游戏的双方不能都获得快感，那这个游戏就没有存在的必要，我是不可能对一个不喜欢这种东西的人下手，我真心爱你，不会那样对你，也舍不得这么对你。”  
张颜齐在圈子里，手段绝不算温柔的，小Sub们对他是又爱又怕，那种手段放到一个不喜欢这种东西的人身上，绝对受不住，更何况他的小男友是粉琢玉器的瓷娃娃，他每天宠着惯着，床上都收着凶狠，听话的很，生怕让人疼了一点，怎么可能舍得把那些凶残的手段往他身上招呼呢。  
“没试过怎么知道我喜不喜欢呢，我今天偏要试一试。”周震南梗着脖子坚持。  
张颜齐知道今天不让他吃点苦头他是不会放弃这种念头，语气站起来沉声道：“那好，我们就试试，如果你不能从游戏里获得快感，我们就再也不碰这种东西，这篇翻过去了行吗？”  
“嗯。”周震南点点头算是同意了。  
“游戏开始之前，我们要说清楚，这只是游戏，你可以将他理解为角色扮演，我是你的主人，你是我的奴隶，一旦进入角色，你必须完全服从于我，不能迟疑，不能拒绝，我会对你说一些你平常无法接受的话，你要做好心理准备。”张颜齐一边说着一边环顾四周，找到了一把钥匙，解开了周震南的手铐。  
“那安全词……”周震南不安的攥了攥衣角。  
张颜齐拖了把椅子坐在了离周震南几步之遥的地方：“懂得还挺多，我以前约调的时候确实会给他们安全词，但是做我的私奴的话就没有了，我的私奴的一切都该由我掌控，能做到什么程度也要由我判断，没有选择停下的权利。南南想做哪种？”  
“你还有过私奴！”周震南大怒，差点站起来。  
“没有，”张颜齐看他吃错的样子忍不住笑起来，“奴隶不可以对主人大声喧哗，游戏开始之后再这样可是要被罚的。”  
“那，那不要安全词了……”周震南说不出口太羞耻的话，只能做到这种程度，“可以开始了。”  
“奴隶的规矩有很多，第一条，进入游戏后，如果没有主人指示，只能全裸，现在，你有三十秒的时间脱掉我的衬衫。”  
张颜齐故意加重了我的两个字，他的小男朋友脸瞬间红了一片，他知道周震南的小心思，又怕羞，又想勾引人，自己的衬衫太短，才故意穿上了他的。  
两人恋爱有些日子了，也没少见对方赤裸的样子，可周震南以往就是和张颜齐做也是要被人哄得舒舒服服的才肯屈尊降贵的配合，现在形势逆转，突然要他自己宽衣解带，即便做足了心里准备还是难以动手，磨磨蹭蹭才解开了衬衫的扣子，缓缓褪下了衬衫，随手扔到一边。  
“四十五秒，”张颜齐看看表，随手在地上捞了个手拍站起来走到了周震南的身旁，用手拍划过周震南挺翘的臀瓣：“超时了十五秒，对你主人的衣服很不尊重，今晚你的小屁股要开花了。看在你明天还有工作今天又是第一次的的份上，我考虑对你下手轻点。”  
周震南还带着眼罩，被剥夺了视觉，本身就敏感的身体对于外界的触碰反应更加强烈，甚至猛地抖了一下，身下的物件也迅速硬挺了起来。  
“奴隶，我希望你明白，这和你平日里我们做爱的情调是不一样的，惩罚就是惩罚，绝对不会有什么快感可言，你的小屁股会青，会紫，会疼的坐不下。当然，打你的会是我手里的这个手拍，我是不会用手碰你的，你现在还没有触碰我身体任何部位的资格，手也不行。”  
“手都不碰我要怎么……”周震南难为情的低着头。  
张颜齐用手拍挑起他的下巴：“奴隶，如果你的身体真的喜欢这些，我有一百种方法不碰你一下就把你送上高潮。”  
纯黑色的手拍顺着周震南脖颈扬起的弧度缓缓下滑，掠过胸前不知何时挺立起来的红豆，掠过柔软的白肚皮，停在了周震南微微翘起的那东西上。  
那处硬的不争气的跳了两下。  
“现在看来，我的小奴隶还是很喜欢的。”张颜齐满意的收回了手拍，“对了，记得以后开口前要叫主人，可恶啊，调教新手就是麻烦，希望你学的快一些，在这件事上，我一向没什么耐心。”  
张颜齐故作不耐烦的语气扎的周震南心尖一颤，生怕被嫌弃了般开口道：“是，主，主人。”

“啊”  
周震南的大腿上猝不及防的挨了一下，张颜齐下手利落，狠劲十足，疼的周震南叫出了声来。  
“奴隶，你的姿势太丑了，跪姿是最基本的，腰要挺直，肩打开，双手交叉背后，脚并起来，大腿张开，不许夹着。奴隶要时刻向主人展示自己的身体，你的一切都是主人的，有什么好害羞的？”张颜齐每提到一个地方，就要用手拍狠狠的在那处抽打一下，在周震南娇嫩的皮肤上留下了点点红印，“还有，没有我的允许，你不可以发出声音，嘴巴闭紧了，再出一声，今晚的惩罚加倍。”  
张颜齐的声音冷酷又轻蔑，那是周震南从没听过的语气，他甚至想象不出张颜齐那双总是深情满溢的眼睛，此刻流漏出的是怎样的目光，他不敢再出声，又实在难忍，于是不由得咬着下唇皱了皱眉。  
“你好像没有用心的在听我说的话，”进入调教状态的张颜齐无疑是很严格的，他不悦将手拍点上了周震南的眉心，“为什么皱眉，对我的要求有什么不满吗？答话。”  
“没有，主人……”周震南慌忙否认。  
“南南，我说过我从不强迫人，如果你觉得难以接受，觉得我在侮辱你，我们可以现在就结束这场游戏……”  
“不，不要，主人，我能接受的，我还可以继续。”周震南打断张颜齐的话。  
事实上他并没有觉得有多难以接受，甚至隐隐有些兴奋，有一种礼教道德在冲出束缚，得到了被释放的快感。  
他见惯了大狗狗低眉顺眼的温柔模样，却猛然发现他这样凶恶的另一面要更叫人着迷。  
张颜齐本想把手里的手拍扔了结束这场荒唐的调教，可看着周震南仰着头，努力迎合他的模样，又突然舍不得了。  
抛弃男友的视角，单纯的站在一个Dom的角度来看，他的小男朋友也是完全符合他的审美的，这样纤细的身体，就该被绳子粗暴的捆起来，这样的白嫩的皮肤，就该留下交错的鲜红鞭痕，没有什么是比这张饱满的果冻唇里吐出的主人两个字更能让他硬的受不了的。  
他忍不住的开始幻想，如果周震南真的肯做他的Sub会怎样，毫无疑问，那会是每一个Dom的梦想。这样未经开发的青涩身体，这样在单纯无知的灵魂，像一张白纸等待着他涂满颜色，他将亲手眼前的这个孩子从一个连跪都跪不好的新手，调教成一个他一个眼神就知道自己该做什么的合格奴隶，他甚至将变成一个没有自己的命令都无法高潮的淫娃……  
这样的周震南将再也离不开张颜齐，欲望战胜了理智，他握紧了手拍。  
手拍顶端的那一小块软皮顺着周震南的眉心缓缓下滑，划过他精巧的鼻尖，最后落在了他泛着水光的果冻唇上，不轻不重的打了一下。  
周震南长了记性，虽然嘴唇上火辣辣的麻，但没哼出一声，又只听张颜齐道：“嘴张开。”  
周震南不明所以，只微微张开了一条缝，手拍上的软皮便顺着那条缝钻进了他的嘴里，挑逗着他的唇舌，溅起淫糜的水声，恶魔冰冷的声音再次传来：“张大点。”  
张颜齐好像并不满意于单纯的戏弄，将手拍往周震南更深的喉咙处伸去，周震南知道这是考验，强忍住吞咽和呕吐的感觉，任由异物在口腔深处肆意冲撞，无处可去的唾液顺着嘴角缓缓流了出来，沾湿了他的下巴，张颜齐这才满意的将手拍抽了出来，扯出淫糜的银线。  
“咳咳咳，咳……”周震南剧烈的咳嗽了两声，脸颊的潮红更甚，胸口剧烈起伏，  
张颜齐却并不怜悯，只是随意的将被周震南口水弄脏了的手拍在他胸前的红茱萸上蹭了蹭，仿佛他的身体只是一块被人随手扔下的抹布。  
“这只是一点小小的惩罚，奴隶，你知道你错在哪吗？”张颜齐问。  
周震南平复了过来，轻喘着回答：“对不起，主人……我，不知道。”  
“看来你没有认真的思考，如果是以往，我一定会打到你想起来为止，但看在刚刚你表现不错的份上这次我可以给你一点提示，”手拍再次摩挲起了周震南的嘴唇，“我说了，你的一切都是我的，你的身上，只能留下我施加给你的痕迹，只有我可以控制你，弄疼你的，除了我，你自己也不可以。现在知道自己错在哪了吗？”  
“我……咬了自己的嘴唇？”周震南试探着问。  
“真是个聪明的乖孩子，让我一会儿没有理由多打你几鞭子了。”  
周震南听见了张颜齐的轻笑，而后便觉那伸进他嘴里的东西抚上了他的下身，并不锋利的软皮侧面在他顶头轻轻刮了刮，他知道，自己从一开始就没有软下去的东西更硬了。  
“一点小奖励，你的身体告诉我你很喜欢。”  
张颜齐看着那吐着口水的小家伙更为难了，他的小男朋友似乎很喜欢这样的游戏，至少，没有什么厌恶的情绪。  
“主人，我……喜欢的。”

小男友这种样子下赤裸裸的表白，太犯规了。  
皮鞋踩在地板上的闷响再次在周震南耳边想起，紧接着他感受到了张颜齐的手抓住了他背在身后的手腕，有什么东西开始沿着两个手腕的交合处缠绕上来，触感丝滑。  
“没有问你话的时候，不需要开口，”张颜齐将那东西在周震南手腕上系紧，“不过取悦主人是奴隶的第一要务，不得不承认，你刚刚的话取悦到我了。所以这既是惩罚也是奖励。绑着你的，是我的领带。”  
周震南终于从一直以来的略显紧张的情绪中缓解了出来，全身心的投入到了这场游戏中，扬着小脸甜甜的笑道：“谢谢主人。”  
“嘴甜！”张颜齐忍俊不禁。  
而很快周震南又觉着喉头一紧，有什么东西又扣在了他的脖颈上。  
“晃晃头。”张颜齐命令。  
周震南摇了摇头，一阵悦耳的铃铛声跟着响了起来。  
为张颜齐做到这一步周震南说不上是一时冲动，还是真心想尝试，亦或是心底本有渴望，他那时脑子一团乱麻，去查相关的资料的时候，莫名其妙的就买了一堆网上说调教会用到的东西，其中正有一个带着铃铛的项圈，本是和其他东西被他一起扔在地上的。  
现在想来已经挂在在他脖子上了。  
他记得那项圈上还有一根长长的牵引绳，绳子的另一端，此刻会正握在张颜齐手里吗？  
答案自然是肯定的，他听着张颜齐逐渐走远了些，而后是衣料摩擦皮料沙发椅的声音，他记得角落里有一把这样的凳子，张颜齐是坐下了。  
很快，一股力量拽着他往前一倾，他的手被绑着，身体难以保持平衡，险些跌倒。  
张颜齐慵懒的倚在沙发椅上，把牵引绳在手上转了一圈，用逗狗一样的轻佻语气对跪在不远处的周震南道：“奴隶，过来。”  
周震南当然知道张颜齐不会是想让他走过去，照这个情况他只能一点一点爬过去。迈出这一步是困难的，但张颜齐显然清楚他的心里，并不催促，给他留足了时间，周震南在心里给自己打了几轮的气，终于还是缓缓挪动了膝盖。  
酒店的地毯相对柔软，但花纹上还是有些格格不入的更硬质丝线，磨得他从膝盖痒到了头皮，周震南不知道自己用了多久才爬到张颜齐身边，直到膝盖抵住一块坚硬才停了下来。  
他知道那是张颜齐的皮鞋。  
“对不起……”周震南下意识的道歉，为了自己磨蹭的时间。  
张颜齐没说话，那股力道却再次从牵引绳的一端传了过来，周震南微微颤抖的身体终于抵不住倾倒在了沙发椅的边缘，锁骨磕在了外围的一圈木头上，脸正埋进张颜齐胯间那一处坚硬的火热。  
男性荷尔蒙若有似无的钻进了他的鼻腔，他太清楚这是哪里，浑身的血液都热了起来，动情的叫了一声：“主人……”  
可是很快，他的头就被拉着项圈提了起来，那力道猛地让他有一瞬间的窒息。  
“奴隶，你太慢了，你的主人很不满意，”张颜齐的声音从他头顶传来，于此同时那该死的手拍滑进了他的股缝，一下一下刺激着他的后穴，“这里，自己扩张润滑过了吗？”  
张颜齐不敢确定答案是什么，他只是猜，周震南肯跪倒他面前，想必也应该对今晚有了充足的幻想。  
果不其然，周震南舔了舔嘴唇娇声道：“做过了，主人。”  
“看看我的小奴隶都在幻想些什么，”张颜齐勾勾嘴角，“你以为我喜欢的游戏是什么，把你绑起来，一边操你一边不疼不痒的打几下你的小屁股，然后把你送上高潮？可惜我从来不草我的奴隶，也不喜欢把奴隶喂得太饱。不过我会把你买的这些小玩具塞进你的下面的小嘴里，我猜很快你就会哭着求我让你射出来，那你猜，到时候我会不会允许？”

周震南在地上跪的时间有些久了，双腿渐渐开始有了麻木的感觉，原本被撩拨的勃发的欲望也渐渐消退，漫长的等待和始终黑暗的视野让他开始焦虑，努力挺着的上半身也有些摇摇欲坠。  
最重要的是一枚小东西现在正塞在他的身体里，死死的抵在他的敏感点上，却始终没有任何动作，未知的危险才最令人害怕，那枚小跳蛋的开关还掌握在张颜齐的手里，不知道什么时候会被开启，而张颜齐本人却不知道做什么去了。  
周震南估摸着张颜齐走了有五分钟了，走之前只留下一句“跪好了。”，没说干什么去了。  
也许他只走了两分钟，是因为跪在这里太无趣才让时间显得如此漫长。  
“别乱晃，”周震南正胡思乱想着，张颜齐就回来了，“跪的有些久了，今天太突然，我没有准备，如果是平常，需要奴隶长时间跪立的时候我会为他带上护膝。”  
周震南听不得他这个词，一想到张颜齐曾和别人玩这样羞耻的游戏，他心里就酸的发狂，却碍于游戏里悬殊的地位不敢提出什么异议。  
张颜齐坐回了沙发椅上，手上的皮拍换成了一根鞭子，也是周震南自己买了的小玩具，依照张颜齐专业的眼光来看，劣质的不止一点。  
鞭子的头尾都被张颜齐抓在手中，顶端圈成一个圈，点在了周震南的身上，  
周震南感受到那一股冰凉的触感，下意识的打了个颤，胯下还没没完全软下去的欲望又抬了头。  
“第一次调教，我不会对你做什么太过分的事情，我们以让你认清自己的身份为主，了解彼此身体和精神的喜好为辅，调教的时候，我通常是个很严厉的主人，但也会赏罚分明，比起手拍，我用鞭子更顺手些，原则上不玩脏，不见血的都能接受，调教开始之前我通常会询问奴隶的喜好，以他们喜欢的方式来玩这场游戏。  
并不够软的皮质鞭子划过周震南胸前的红豆，周震南险些又哼出了声，他开始期待张颜齐赐予他的快感。  
“我想我足够了解你的身体，但毕竟你没有接受过调教，所以我不知道你能接受的程度在哪里，或许你自己也不清楚，不过没关系，今天我们先从最基本的来试一试，今晚你将被允许得到一次高潮。”  
鞭子滑到了他敏感的腰窝，周震南的呼吸急促起来，下身的欲望已经再次完全勃起，而张颜齐的手突然抚上了他的脑后，解开了他的眼罩。  
“不要……”  
周震南猝不及防，他还没有做好在这种羞耻的时刻直视张颜齐的准备，张颜齐也体贴的没有责怪他的这一句，反而用手挡住了周震南的眼睛。  
“光太强了，一时间可能会有一些不适应，缓一会儿再睁开。平常奴隶的视线是不可以超过主人的下半身的，但今天我要你看着我。南南，这和我们平常的情爱没有什么不同，只是一种纾解欲望获得快乐的方式，我们仍然人格平等，不会因为你仰视我就有什么改变，你要学会信任我，也要学会享受我给你的一切疼痛和快感，”张颜齐脱离了情景温柔的给了周震南一颗甜枣，紧接着又恢复了主人的语气，“准备好了吗，奴隶？我要把手放下了。”  
酒店里柔和的光此刻变得如此刺眼，周震南缓缓睁开了眼，却发现自己被笼罩在张颜齐高大的阴影之下，他已经在心里描绘过了无数遍张颜齐作为主人的样子，但此刻看到他的脸还是忍不住呼吸一滞。  
张颜齐穿戴整洁，还是白天拍摄时穿的那一身西装，只是领带解了下来，敞开一颗扣子的衬衫显得整个人更性感，倒是脸上的妆好像是卸掉了。周震南一直觉得张颜齐不上妆更帅一些，那棱角坚毅的脸根本不需要什么粉饰，当然最让他窒息的还是张颜齐的眼神，疏离感十足，并不低下头看他，只是从眼底露出点目光有意无意的瞟着。  
站在他眼前的是他高高在上的主人，是他欲望的主宰，是他所有爱意的归处，而他只是他脚边卑贱可怜的奴隶，满足他欲望的工具，任其宰割的玩物……周震南心里升起了诡异的快感，这样奇怪的落差让他莫名的兴奋起来。  
确实是不试不知道，一试才发现自己的身体诚实的很，他可能确实喜欢这种游戏，或许又只是过分迷恋眼前的这个男人。  
张颜齐一看周震南这迷离的眼神就知道，对方是有多动情，他曾在无数Sub眼中看到这样的目光，但他却只在周震南眼中看见过这样欲望和爱难分难舍的纠缠，属于Dom的人格开始叫嚣起来，他说：“征服他，弄脏他，让他哭着在你脚下射出来吧！”  
张颜齐也确实打算这么做了，他打开了跳蛋的开关，周震南的身体瞬间痉挛了起来，弓着腰，喊着：“唔，主人，好难受，我受不了了，主人……”  
“跪直，”张颜齐面无表情的喝到，手里的鞭子在周震南耳边甩开，发出极具威胁性的一声脆响。  
周震南着实被吓到了，下意识的挺起腰不敢再弯下去，敏感点被跳蛋疯狂的刺激，后穴渴望被填满，欲望渴望被爱抚，前端不受控制的流出透明的液体，一滴一滴的落在了张颜齐擦得锃亮的鞋面上。  
“真脏。”张颜齐故作嫌恶，抬脚在周震南大腿内侧蹭了蹭。  
而周震南已然被逼出了泪花，用湿漉漉的眼神哀求的看着他道：“主人，帮帮我，我想射……”  
张颜齐轻蔑一笑，毫不留情道：“还早的很。”  
言罢，张颜齐手中的鞭子落在了周震南的胸前，力道不轻不重的，刚好抚过周震南左边挺起的小粒，那一处很快开始充血红肿，足足胀大了一圈。  
鞭子落下的那一刻周震南是痛的，可疼很快转化成了酥麻的痒，让他得不到满足的欲望更加汹涌，让他顾不得张颜齐的教导，哭喊着叫出了更羞耻的话。  
“不要鞭子了，主人，求您摸摸它吧。”  
张颜齐根本不肯理会周震南，内里狼血沸腾，表明冷漠高傲，挥着鞭子又在周震南肩上腿侧连落下几鞭，力道也加了一成。  
这次周震南没有那么好受了，真实的疼痛让他的欲望一度萎靡，眼泪断了线的珠子一样往下掉，偏偏后穴的小东西振个不停，一刻都不肯放过他，很快又让他重新挺立了起来。  
“只有刺激敏感点的时候才会有快感，看来不是恋痛体质，”张颜齐扔了鞭子，把沙发椅拉开了些，慵懒的倚了上去，关上了跳蛋的开关，“不过依旧是个做Sub的好料子。”  
周震南被张颜齐玩惨了，身上的皮疼的很，灵与肉却是又空虚又痒，没了后穴疯狂的刺激，前面却不会轻易软下去，可也射不出。  
“主人，我想……”  
“我允许了，”张颜齐狡黠一笑，“不过你要自己想办法弄出来。”  
周震南不知所谓，他平常是被伺候惯的，床上都是张颜齐哄着他舒服，他都不需要自己动手，张颜齐就会给他周到的满足，如今他连手都被绑着，实在不知道要怎么才能释放的出来。  
“你很缺乏想象力，如果是我以前调教过的奴，我通常会允许他们在我腿上或者鞋上蹭出来，当然，有时也会用手帮帮他们作为奖励，但是现在你还没有碰我的资格……听说我的小奴隶可以鸭子坐，不如这样，你自己坐下，用地毯蹭出来吧。”

周震南真的从来没有像现在这样想发泄过，脱离情景，他一定会把说出这话的张颜齐一顿暴打，但当情欲完全替代了理智，也便顾不得这么多了。  
鸭子坐他也不是不可以，只是也坐不到太死，更何况手被绑着，挺着上身能起伏的空间也不够大，柔软的地毯根本给不了那物件多少刺激，偶然擦到的硬质丝线也只像挠痒痒一样徒增空虚，给不了他半点实质性的缓解。  
“不行，不够，这样……没办法……”  
周震南的整张脸都被泪水打湿了，张颜齐坐在那心里五味杂陈，不知该不该把计划里最后的一步进行下去，纠结良久，还是决定要周震南自己来选。  
他把一只脚往前伸了伸，微微翘起，鞋底也是被他特意擦过，干干净净的，和地毯形成了一个暗示明显的夹角。  
“南南，你永远是我的例外。所以手，和脚，你可以选一个。”  
周震南几乎没有犹豫，挺着腰往前蹭了两步，主动把自己的欲望交给了张颜齐粗糙的鞋底，带着点疼痛的巨大刺激让他的欲望瞬间飙升到了顶峰，而后猛然爆发了出来，白浊溅满了张颜齐鞋底的沟壑。  
那时他有生之年最爽的一次释放。  
张颜齐再也等不了，蹬掉了脚上的鞋，俯身把他的小孩抱了起来，紧紧的裹在怀里安抚到：“结束了，幺儿，不哭了。”  
周震南从开始到现在的顺从终于被甩了开来，张牙舞爪的奶凶本性漏了出来，软的只能吊在张颜齐身上哭的打嗝也要手脚并用的捶他几下，咬在他肩头就不撒口。  
“我是畜生，我是混蛋，”张颜齐把周震南抱上了床，拖着他的臀瓣把深埋在他身体里的小玩具弄了出来，“有没有哪里难受的，让我看看。”  
“疼，哪都疼！你给我滚出去！”  
周震南嘴上说着让人滚，手上却把人抱的更紧了，生怕张颜齐跑了一样。  
张颜齐自然也没把这话当真，一边哄着人，一边拉开了裤链，将自己的硬物抵在了周震南松软的穴口：“好好好，我们再也不玩这个了，乖。”  
“张颜齐你不是人！”一晚上没得到满足的后穴被捅穿，刚过了不应期的身体果然还是起了反应，周震南手上没劲就用头去顶张颜齐，道，“是谁说从不和自己的奴隶做的？”  
“那也总是要和男朋友做的啊，憋一晚上，宝贝儿，我可一点都不比你轻松。”张颜齐说着就动了起来。  
……  
其实张颜齐入圈也有两三年了，期间Sub也没断过，也不是没想过和那个在性事上对胃口的在一起算了，可好像总觉得缺点什么，不愿意被自己的欲望支配了。于是正常的感情也谈上了两段，可出于Dom的习惯，又总是想要去支配改变别人，于是也从不长久。  
遇见周震南，实在是他生命里的意外，他很少见到如此坚定的人，明明还是个孩子，却像一根青竹一样挺拔，处处透漏着他渴望的生机，和好像永远无法被别人改变方向的坚韧，他实在太适合他。  
怀里的小孩被他伺候的舒服了，又抱去洗了澡，这会儿终于捋顺了毛，止住了眼泪，嗓音却还是哽咽的，窝在他怀里问他：“张颜齐，你想让我做你的Sub吗？”  
“想，”张颜齐坦诚的回答，“对于我而言，这种游戏会使我快乐，但你比他更重要，如果你不喜欢，我绝不会再碰这东西一下，但是你今天的反应告诉我，你是有做Sub的天分，你的接受程度很高，也能在其中获得快感，或许你本来就有这方面的倾向，只是你自己没有发现。”  
“我……我也不知道，我只知道做Dom的你同样让我着迷。”周震南仰头去吻张颜齐，却被项圈卡住了脖子。  
周震南心里的张颜齐其实很好，但只是有时太好了，偶尔起了摩擦，吵架都不肯跟他吵，自己闷头冷静一会儿就又回过来嬉皮笑脸的当什么都没发生，时常让周震南感觉自己一拳打在了棉花上，他其实想看张颜齐发火想了很久了。  
“真要带的话，项圈该定做个好的，可你太像一只小猫咪了，我忍不住就想给你带上个小铃铛，”张颜齐贴心的帮他摘掉了项圈，揉着他的脖子道：“还有一点其实是对你而言，南南，你把自己绷的太紧了，如果你享受这个游戏，那它无疑会让你感到放松，我不求生活里时时刻刻，至少在情景中，你可以也必须完全的依赖我，信任我，什么都不用去想，只要听从我的命令就可以，我的小队长，有时候你其实可以试着把自己完全交给我，我不想你那么辛苦。”  
但周震南今天显然太累了，迷迷糊糊的眼皮开始打架，也不知道有没有听清张颜齐说什么，就在他怀里翻了个身，含糊不清的说了声好。  
张颜齐也不忍心吵他，更不舍得回自己的房间去，就这样揽着他的腰跟着一起闭上了眼。  
夜没剩很长，天就要亮了。

彩蛋：  
周震南第二天一早还有工作，敬业的生物钟准时叫醒了他，而张颜齐不需要早起，他也没舍得叫他，自己穿戴好就离开了，只嘱咐睡梦中的张颜齐做好善后，张颜齐迷迷糊糊的答应，捧着小男朋友的脸吻了一口就又昏昏沉沉的睡了过去。  
张颜齐的工作在下午，他睡到日上三竿才起，收拾好了酒店房间以后无聊的在床上刷手机，结果就看见了周震南站子新拍到的他的上班图。  
这小妖精不仅穿了领口大开的衣服，还把昨晚那个项圈上的铃铛拆下来挂在了自己的脖子上，张颜齐登时就觉得热了起来。  
勾引，赤裸裸的勾引，他在诱惑他！  
可恶啊，下次他一定要做到他只能穿高领毛衣出门才罢休！


End file.
